List of Hotkeys
This is a list of default hotkeys that are available in Mutilate-a-Doll 2. Mouse * for the right mouse. * for the middle mouse. System * is for saving the level. * is for quickloading what is saved. * for pausing (or unpausing if already paused). * for resetting the level. * for slowing down (or speeding up if already slow). * for resetting body to zero rotation and velocity. Joints * for the Pin joint. * for the Joint joint. * for the Rope joint. * for the Weld tool. Tools * for the Drag tool. * for the Select tool. * for the Scale tool. * for the Rotate tool. * for the Cut tool. * or for the Delete tool. * or holding for the Trigger tool. * for the Link tool. * for the Detail tool. * for the Launch tool. * for the Aim tool. * for the Swing tool. Camera * for moving the camera leftwards. * for moving the camera rightwards. * for moving the camera upwards. * for moving the camera downwards. Favorites * spawns the first favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the second favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the third favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the fourth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the fifth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the sixth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the seventh favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the eighth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the ninth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the tenth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the eleventh favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the twelfth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the thirteenth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the fourteenth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the fifteenth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the sixteenth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the seventeenth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the eighteenth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the nineteenth favorite item in the list of favorite items. * spawns the twentieth favorite item in the list of favorite items. Miscellaneous * for revealing cosmetic objects and effects. Unmapped Hotkeys These hotkeys are unmapped, meaning that they don't have a hotkey by default: * Clean Sharpel, which clears particles and removes all cut and temporary items. * New Ragdoll, which removes all alive items and spawns a new Ragdoll. * The Revolute joint. * The Doll tool (formerly, it was mapped by default, with its former default hotkey being ). * The Stab tool. * Next Power. * Previous Power. * All Powers. * Resetting the position of the camera. * Following the camera. Notes * Hotkeys of favorite items do not work unless if there is a certain amount of favorite items (for example, if the player has 5 favorite items, the 6, 7, 8 etc. hotkeys won't work). * Keymapping can be accessed via Settings, then clicking the "Keymapping" button, which indicates all of the available hotkeys. They can be customized so that they have a new hotkey. Category:Other